The Sun Shines Brighter on the Other Side
by citricwolf
Summary: Edward leaves during New Moon right? But he doesn't come back, and a romance blossoms between Bella and Jacob, what happens when he proposes to her, and Edward comes back, and who the Hell is John? RXR
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, I'm so sad *goes into emo corner and cries* any ways please enjove

The whole story is Bella's POV so live with it!!

I sat down in my chair, I basically lived in Emily's house now. Emily was sitting across from me.

"Bella," I looked up as I heard Jake's voice behind me.

"Yes?" I answered. He leaned down and kissed me. Sam gagged as he walked in.

"get a room you two," he muttered. he then leaned down and kissed Emily.

"Look who's talking" Jake teased back.

"Jake your acting like we haven't already," Jake's mouth dropped open and Emily elbowed Sam. I laughed and nudged Jake

"He's just kidding" I said and pushed his mouth up. He laughed.

"I knew that" he said.

"sure you did," muttered Sam, Jake cleared his throat.

"so ladies, whats for breakfast?" We snickered and looked at each other.

"It's your turn to cook" we said together, they both groaned. Jake took out a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster, and Sam started on the eggs, we both laughed, they were doomed to fail. Jake came back and put five pieces of black toast on the table, and Sam a gross nasty smelling egg. Jake suddenly looked serious and looked at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and followed him outside. "Bella would you be so kind as to reach into my back pocket," I nodded again and pulled out a small black box Jake took the box from me and got down on one knee

'oh no,' I thought

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. will you marry me?" '

yes BELLA SAY YES YOU DAMN STUPID GIRL' my mind was screaming at me wow I must be going insane.

"I'm sorry" my voice sounded choked, I was holding back so many tears, I felt them spilling out of my eyes. I ran back to Emily's house and grabbed my stuff, I was crying all the while I got out my Ipod and turned it on it was playing "How you remind me" by nickelback I felt the tears streaming down my face. I felt someone walk up behind me.

"hey Jake" I said casually he spun me around and kissed me, caught by suprise I wound my arms around his neck, and kissed him back, I turned him around and pushed him back on the bed. My Ipod fell to the ground, and Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and pulled away.

"I changed my mind" I said. "not yes but hell yes" I kissed him again. Later the phone rang it was ....Alice? "Alice?'

"Bella you actually answered I miss you so much"

Jake's hands were on my waist, "Alice can I call you later?"

"sure bye Bells love you!" The other line went dead and I wrapped my arms around myself and cried into Jakes chest.


	2. Edwards Back?

OMJ Chapter 2 holy shit I didn't think I'd get this far, Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them .

The story is from Bella's POV (point of view for those of you mentally challenged peeps)

(listen to the song "Far Away" by Nickleback while reading this btw)

I accepted Jake's offer to drive me home, after it all it was Sunday. He turned on the radio and I relaxed as a hard metal song came on. When I opened my eyes, I was laying in bed, with a single note on my chest. I opened and read it:

Bella,

I'm so sorry, I never should have left you, I was being a total jerk. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me tonight please leave your window open, I have a surprise for you =). I still love you and I would understand it if you never want to see my face again.

Love you forever,

Edward Cullen

I heard my breathing come in audibly loud gasps, and I held myself together with my arms.

'Edward,' that was my only thought. 'Edward is back' I cried then, I cried because of the shame he had coming back, and in joy. I ran downstairs, ignoring Charlie's confused stare. I grabbed my jacket and flew out the door. I got in my truck, the ignition whined in protest as I urged it to 50 mph.

"c'mon just a little faster!" I urged my truck, then there it was the Cullen house, white and beautiful as ever. I ran to the door and knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect. Edward opened the door smiled and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and showed him Jake's ring, it was a simple diamond, set on a silver ring. Edward's face dropped and I swear if he could have cried he would have.

"Come in Bella" he said in a stiff voice. I nodded and was happy to oblige; I sat down on the all too familiar couch.

"So who's the lucky guy?" he asked curiously I sighed.

"you're going to be upset," I said. He leaned closer and I felt his breath on my face.

"no I won't," whispered Edward.

"It's Jake" I said. He sucked in a breath.

"Bella, how could you?" he said each word slowly over exaggerating each word. I looked into his golden eyes, wanting to comfort him, wanting to tell him it wasn't true.

"I guess I deserved it" he said quietly

"NO, NO" I practically yelled I pulled myself into his arms and cried.


	3. Love Hugs, and Emmet

Bella's POV (again) listen to the song "Scotty Doesn't Know" .com/watch?v=U-Evbt1CLyM

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters (I wish)

I clutched on to Edward I could hardly believe he was here he tilted my face up so I was looking at him, his cold breath on my face. I felt myself blush he leaned down and kissed me. I felt my face flush even more I leaned back and looked at him. "I-I can't" I felt the tears coming and I buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and I felt him kiss my hair suddenly my phone rang. "Jake?" I heard something that sounded like he dropped something "Bells" he sounded relieved "Where are you, Charlies gonna have a heart attack, I told him" I felt anger flush in my face "ARE YOU AN EFFING IDIOT!!!!!!" I heard him sigh "no Bella I'm not, and 'effing' is not a word its fu-" "I know what the word is Jacob Black, now you better run, before I get over there" I slammed the phone shut angrily "the fucking idiot" I muttered "Bella?" Edward looked at me nervously "WHAT" I snapped at him. He recoiled "I'm sorry" he looked at me, "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that to you" he flinched. "What's wrong" I put a hand on his forehead "Sam's remembering what you looked like when I left you." I flinched, "that must be hard for you" "you have no idea, I hated to hurt you like that" I hugged him, "I'm sorry" "What are you apologizing for" he looked disgusted. "I-I rode a motorbike, and I accepted Jake's proposal" I cried some more into him, it was like crying into stone. He patted my back, then Alice ran in "There is a very angry werewolf at the door, looking for a certain Bella Swan" she sang. I jumped up and I felt Edward put his hand on the small of my back "JAKE?!" I called out, he was standing there his arms open, I ran into him. "Why are you here?" I said into his chest. "I came to get you" he said it like it was the most reasonable thing to do, just waltz into a house of vampires. I tried to push him out the door (unsuccessfully of course) "You were crying" he said pointedly "yes" I said. Jake turned his black eyes on Edward "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER" he roared, Alice pushed me aside as we both could tell he would probably phase. Edward stood there calm as ever "Jake let's go outside" he said in a steely voice ,his golden eyes flashed dangerously. "Damn fine" he looked at me "NO, No you idiotic male overprotective, mythical beings, stop with the hormones!!!" It was true the testerone was basically visible in the air between them "Jake I love you and you know that" I turned to Edward "Edward I love you too just not as much as I use to!" I was breathing heavily now. I looked to Alice for support "Yea guys Bella is right" She sighed, and put a hand on Edward's shoulder and kissed her brother on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. I did the same to Jake, he slowly stopped shaking, and pulled me into a hug, that's what I liked about Jake, he made me feel small childish, and sheltered, but I liked that, it felt nice. I looked at Alice and Edward, he was hugging her back I smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly Emmet walked in took in the scene, and scooped Edward into a hug. "I love you too little brother!" "LET ME DOWN" he screamed. Emmet laughed and then hugged Alice "Hey Emmet" she laughed, he hugged me and Jake at the same time "Emmet!" I laughed Jake said something unintelligible. He let us down and laughed and said "What's with all the love?" He asked "nothing, Bella lets go"Jake said through his teeth. He grabbed my hand and I was forced to go. When he got on the bike he gave me an evil glare. "What?!" "You said you were going to see Alice" he said through his teeth " he isn't Alice!" "Well you said you were going to go see Sam, Charlie isn't exactly Sam is he?" "I'm sorry" He looked down.  
"It's ok" I smiled 'yes yes it was ok' I thought.

( .com/watch?v=jnZt3hYSRnk&feature=related# listen to it)


	4. Pregnant are you SERIOUS?

Listen to the song "Fall for You" and I don't know who it's by so sue me. any ways, I _**don't**_ own Twilight, that belongs to the wonderful, and talented Stephanie Meyers, *applause* please please review, it would honor me very much, thank you honest readers, *bows*. Bella's POV btw wonderful readers, whom I love with my whole heart.

CHAPTER 4 ome omj om-everything btw I'm going to San Diego to meet Jasper and buy a silver sexy slinky, now on to the story… DUN DUN DUN

The drive back home seemed very long, but my talking to Jacob made it seem quieter, then I cried out in pain, and Jacob swerved over to the side of the road,"What's wrong Bells?" "My stomach," he nods and soon we are in the hospital"Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen is ready to see you" the voice on the intercom thingy said, Jacob squeezed my hand as we both walked in."Can't stay away from the hospital can we Bella" Carlisle joked"No actually Dr. Cullen, I think she might be pregnant" Jake said plainly"PREGNANT, what what when did this- oh yeah" I blushed ten shades of red, "yeah then" I mutteredCarlisle laughed "well Bella, I can give you a pregnancy test, and then you can give it to me" I nodded as he gave me the box. I went into the bathroom, did my business, and gave him the little strip."Well Bella" he cleared his throat "your pregnant, with um Jakes child" my world seemed to sink "Are you SHITTING me?!" I blushed an even deeper red. Jake let out a cheer"Bells we are going to be parents, YES!" he cheered"But Jake, that means the wedding will have to be that much sooner" I said putting a hand on his arm."Of course" he nodded obviously thinking, "It will have to be in a couple of weeks"

At home Jake was sitting on the couch, waiting for Charlie to get back, and I stood behind him running my hands through his hair, "wait till he puts the gun down" I whisperedJake nods and swallows."Hey kids" Charlie greets us"Hi Dad' I said nervously, "Um can you sit down, we have news for you"he nods and sits down "Dad I'm pregnant" Charlie shot his gun at Jakes head, and Jake ducked"Your WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!"'"pregnant" I said calmly"god, I didn't think I'd, just wow""Dad are you ok""Hm yes quiet fine, peachy keen, great" he was muttering to himself"give him a few minutes" Jake whispered and I nodded as we both marched up to my room

From here on this might turn out to be M+ btw people

"Jake what are we going to do" I said pacing my small room, and I looked over at him lying down on my bed. I sat down on the edge and put my head in his lap."Bells it will be ok" he said petting my hair, I turned and cuddled into his side, and then kissed him. He kissed me back, 'God he tastes so good' I thought tangling my hands in his long black hair, he smiled and trailed his hands down my back, and slinked his tongue into my mouth, I blushed and pulled back, and looked into his eyes and saw a passion that I never saw in Edwards eyes, so I collapsed into him.


	5. The Car Crash

I do not in ANY way own Twilight, *sob* I'm so sad. Please Please review with suggestions critisms or anything else, or I shall refuzzle to continue writing… ANY WHO ON to CHAPTER 5555 omg omg I'm so excited!

I fell asleep when Jake left, and then heard something on my window, it was like someone was throwing rocks at it, and I got up and almost screamed when I saw two golden eyes.  
'It's just Edward' I thought 'JUST Edward' I threw open the window and tried to push him off the tree.  
"Bella it's just me"  
"I know it's you, now-"  
"Bells?" a familiar voice called  
"crap, now look what you've done" I heard the tree bend then looked away as I heard a sickening _crack_ and then a howl of pain, then a sound the sounded like metal being bent in two, and then Edward saying "fuck" I dared to peer out, and wished I hadn't.  
Edwards arm had been torn clear off and thrown aside, and Jake's nose and arm were in weird unnatural angles.  
"JAKE!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!?" I called out  
"What yea I'm- OOF" Jake was thrown into the street and WHAM, the car saw him too late, and I screamed  
"MURDERER" I shrieked, and then fell to the floor sobbing.  
"Bella?" Charlie ran in,  
"Dad can you call the ambulance?" I ran down the stairs and ran out the door, Jake was just lying there in the middle of the road, he looked horrible, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and looked up at the horror stricken face of Edward, his arm was now back in place.  
"I-I can't believe he, and the car, I didn't know," he was shaking, "I-I love you, but how could I kill him"  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!!!" I yelled and put my head in Jake's chest, and cried, his heart was still beating.  
"Nothing's wrong" and then the ambulance came

……………………………………….. to be continued……………………………………………………..


	6. notice to my readers

Btw people check out my other fanfiction

THIS IS A NOTICE NOT A CHAPTER, I _will _refuse to write more if everyone refuses to review, please do!


	7. The Hospital Visit

Hey I'm back please tell me you read my lovely notice. Anyways the regular crap, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… I wish I did but sadly Stephanie Meyer does *sighs* anyways enjove the real chapter 6!! Btw for my other Fanfic it would help if you actually reviewed…. Btw I'm sick with something probably mono as I write this, see I suffer for my fans .!!! Btw I am starting songs again; listen to "Survive" by Rise Against, and also tell me which character should have a message next chapter. Thank you, citricwolf-.-.

I sat in the waiting room hospital and put my head in my hands, my fiancé, my love gone taken from me like dust. Edward had one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing circles in my arm, I knew it was mean but all the same I jerked my arm away, I couldn't even look him in the eyes, he had hurt me one too many times.  
"Bella are you ok?"  
"Are you serious?!" I didn't mean to but I just kind of snapped, "are you bent on my destruction, do you WANT to take EVERYTHING that I LOVE away from me?!" the tears were now coming very quickly.  
"Bella hon shh shhh" he slowly rocked me back and forth.  
The nurse that had been attending on him shook her head, "Bella, his arm might need to be amputated"  
"amputated" the word rang in my head over and over, "but why" I leaned against Edward, the shock was way too much for me to handle

---------------------------A message from Jasper---------------------------------------  
"Hello, I know you missed me" *cricket cricket* I know you are probably very mad at me for interceding at a very climatic moment in our now soap opera….. But I want to say HI ISABEL I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!, and of course I love the author, and the two of them are coming to San Diego to visit me… thank you"  
-------------------------------------------Jasper's message is over----------------------------------------

"If you want to see him you can now," said the nurse obviously just trying to be helpful. I nodded and sighed ready for anything. Jake was laying on the bed, covered in blood, and a small blanket. I ran toward him and put my head in his stomach, when I felt his hand run through my hair, and I looked up and smiled at him,  
"Bella," he sounded weak, "I love you, and I will survive this, I know it, and Dr. Cullen says they won't amputate my arm, no matter what."  
The tears of relief streamed down my face,  
"What's wrong?" he sounded worried  
"Nothing" I paused "I'm just so happy your ok" I looked up at him, and then got up and kissed him, "thank you"  
"For what?" he looked shocked  
"Everything, for blessing my life, and being there for me when no one else felt like they needed to be"  
"Bella, everyone was so-" I put my lips over his  
"Don't say anything, I know" I smiled when Carlisle came in with………….. JASPER!!! Jacob growled, and Jasper looked really embarrassed.

"Bella, I-I'm really really really sorry, and I was wondering if you could you know, ever forgive me?" I nodded and being well, me I gave him a hug, and was surprised when I felt his cold arms hesitantly wound their way around my back.


	8. A date?

Omg thank you ThatAshleyGirl, A Mechanical Lemon, MismatchedToeSocks, and crunchytaco1 for the reviews, I would like to give you all a hug and some chocolate, or whatever food you enjoy! Anywho, I do not own Twilight, that belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, whilst I write this I am listening to "All Good Things Come to an End" by Nelly Furtado  
Omg no one wanted a character to have a little blah blah apparently, but oh well………… .com/watch?v=v7XoC4Tf_X8 btw this is SOOO cute

----------------A week later---------------  
I stood in the kitchen, and glanced nervously over my shoulder at Jake sitting at the table, chatting to Paul like nothing happened. Jake had to have his arm wrapped in gauze for another week, and in a sling. I walked over with the breakfast, eggs, muffins, waffles, and other such regular breakfast foods. I walked over and put the breakfast down before sitting down, '_God_' I thought '_if only feeding other people was _this_ satisfying'_ I couldn't help but think as they wolfed down the food.  
"Bella?" Jake looked at me  
"Yeah" I looked up from my mental monologue  
"Are you ok," he put a burning hand on my forehead  
"yeah yeah I'm fine" I said hitting him in the head with my spoon "when did you become a mommy" I teased him.  
"Well you are going to have our child soon, and I want to be sure you're 100% in top condition." I laughed  
"I think the only one we have to worry about keeling over soon is you" I said kissing him on the nose. He blushed as Paul wolf-whistled; I smacked him with the spoon as well.  
"I'll let you two have a moment" he said sarcastically.  
"Jake how is your arm?" I asked and stroked his hair,  
"Bella it's fine" he kissed me, "I'll just sleep on the couch again"  
"Jake, you don't have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep on the pull out bed"  
"but Bella, I don't want to be tempted to be with you, because you know if my arm gets busted I don't want to go back to the hospital, and Seth is here when you go to work, he'll take care of me"  
I laughed and kissed him, "Talking about work, I have to go, and you need to get a job as soon as you feel better."  
"Alright Bells, love you have fun at work," he gets up and kisses me and then opens the door for me.

-------------------------------------------Work----------------------------------------------------  
Mike waved at me, and I waved too,  
"Hey Mike,"  
"Hey Bells, how's Jake,"  
"He's fine" I said, and started to load some of the helmets onto one of the racks. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder,  
"Hi um… can you help me?" I spun around and saw what I thought was probably the cutest guy I have ever saw.  
He had a tight black shirt on, and baggy jeans, he had long brown hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon, and a handsome face, with blue eyes.  
"Um, yeah sure" I ran my hand through my hair, and blushed, "yeah what do you need?"  
"Um, I need, a fishing hook, a new engine for my boat, bait, new hooks, and new boats."  
"Yeah sure, um I'm Bella by the way" I said  
"Oh hi my names John, by the way thanks Bella"  
"Um, the fishing supplies this way" I said walking toward the back, I watched as he follows me.  
"Well the reason I'm here is my weekends shot" he said running his hand through his hair, "my girlfriend, she's not feeling well,"  
"That's funny, because my boyfriend, he's not feeling well either,"  
"That is funny, actually would you like to go on a date with me?"


	9. Spaghetti

OMG chapter 9, thank you ThatAshleyGirl for reviewing on the last chapter, I humbly thank you. For reason I am lately listening to country music………………… currently "Letter to Me" by Brad Paisley, I have also been listening to hard metal, go figure…. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you are wondering who the jerk is that was bugging Bella right? And also Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, just thought you would like to know……… Thank you for reading in this far, anyways on to chapter 9!

"G-g-go out w-with you" I was so shocked I almost dropped the fishing rod I had been showing him. Then he started laughing 'why does that sound so-'. I looked at him again, chocolate brown eyes, cocky grin, dark brown hair, high cheekbones, and long face, eight-pack, "John Wilkes???"  
"Took you long enough, Bella-love" John Wilkes I couldn't believe it, he had been my boyfriend back in Phoenix.  
I gave him a hug, "I never thought I'd see you again, why are you in Forks" I said or rather mumbled in to his chest.  
"What I can't move at all?" he smirked waiting for it to sink in.  
"You moved here" nod "to Forks" again nod "to the middle of nowhere?" he nods again. "Oh mi God" I hugged him tighter; "um do you want to come to my house, and I'll get you something to eat?" nod…… "Well you are quiet" I laughed, before he never shut-up.

--------------------------------------------At Bella's+Jake's house-------------------------------------------

"JAKE!!!" I opened the door,  
"In the kitchen" replied the muffled voice. I grabbed John's hand, and ran into the kitchen, "Jake, Jake, guess who's here, and he's moving here, to Forks"  
"What, what who, he looks up"  
"Jake, John, John, Jake" Jake and John shook hands,  
"Bella did you pick up a random guy at your work" he looked at me with a really with an exasperated look.  
"Of course not" I kissed him, "this is my ex-boyfriend, his name is John"  
"I know, you already told me" he laughs, "John, it's nice to meet you,"  
"You as well" John seemed really awkward,  
"um, why don't you guys talk, and I'll make dinner, what do you want"  
"Spaghetti!" They both said at the same time and glared at each other. I rolled my eyes, 'boys' I thought 'they are so immature.'  
I went into the kitchen and put the spaghetti into the pot with some water, and then turned on the stove on, and started chopping up some pepper, and put spaghetti sauce in a pot then heated up, then put some oregano in the sauce. I started stirring it, and then I heard some yelling in the kitchen.  
"She's pregnant?!"  
"Yea do you have a problem with that?!"  
"Yea I do, she said that she was your girlfriend!"  
"Well, she lied, she is my FIANCÉE!!!!"  
"Well fine, I'm leaving then" I heard the sound of a chair of a chair screeching against the floor.  
"Wait!!" I ran in, "please don't leave"

OMG CLIFF HANGER!!!


	10. You sure about that?

Omg it's chapter 10 dun dun dun….. ThatAshleyGirl thanks for commenting, god you people I really do love you, this time I have a paper cut, and my thumb hurts, just so everyone knows, my mono screening was NEGATIVE!!!, that's good news btw. Right now I'm listening to the song "Forget My Name" it's really good. Anyways on to chapter 10!  
btw can you send me suggestions, or comments, you can review or email me at . Also listen to "My World" but I don't know who it is, and all who read this get a… COOKIE!!!

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand, but he jerked out of my grip, and walked away. I just stood there, and I felt Jake rub my back, so I turned around and buried my head in Jake's chest. He ran his hands through my hair, and then we both walked back in.  
"Hey Bells its Sam's birthday party, and I'm going, do you want to come too?"  
"Yeah sure" I said distractedly. In the car I listened to my iPod, "Your Guardian Angel" came on first. I kind of woke up when Jake pulled into Sam and Emily's house. We walked in and Emily kind of shrieked and gave me a hug,  
"I'm so happy you came Bella" she stepped back to look at me, "I can't believe your pregnant!"  
"Me neither" I said and sighed.  
Jake walked up "Hey Bells are you planning on saying 'Happy Birthday' to Sam?"  
"What oh yeah" I easily found him, "Happy Birthday" I said hugging him, he laughed and hugged me back. I sat down with a huge piece of chocolate cake while the guys commenced on the party "games" which was running, bobbing for apples, and pie eating contests.  
After the party Jake, and I sat in the car, and I fell asleep while resting my head on the head rest. When I woke up I was in a too long t-shirt that was probably Jake's, and was snuggled against Jake. I felt one of his arms snake around my waist,  
"Ahhh… so the princess is awake, hello beautiful" he nibbles my ear.  
"Hey it's good to see you too" I laughed and swiveled around to look him in the eye, and then I reached up and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back, and then I melted into him. I put a hand on his chest, and ran my fingers over the outline of his muscles. He breathed into my mouth, and God did he taste good! I locked my hands in his hair, and if possible pulled him closer, I felt him smirk under my lips as he hitched my leg up over his waist, I looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow as I sat up, "If you aren't going to be the adult I will" I said crossing my arms, he laughs  
"You, the adult, yeah right" he snorts,  
"No, no kisses for you" I said it like I was a little kid. Jake smirked and then went into a crouch "are you sure you don't want to take that back." Then he pounced at me, knocking me off the bed

.com/watch?v=3u0mk7mq-W8


	11. Chapter 11

omg I decided to skip chapter 11 and say I _will_ refuse to write any more unless you REVIEW!!! It's really easy, you see the button, yes that one down there yes omg feel smart and push it, now after that write a comment suggestion or anything else… thank you…


	12. Who should win the bet?

Omg thank you for reviewing, pretty cool, Una, ThatAshleyGirl, and A Mechanical Lemon, and for Una, you don't get it because it's a stupid inside joke thing . :3. I think I might pose a competition for any one because as of today this story has had 723 hits *cheers* thank you so much I give you cookies and hugs! Thank you for reading this much, and maybe one day I will reach my goal of 100 reviews . and thank you to those of you that contributed!! On to chapter 12!!! BTW pics for wedding outfits on profile.

Then he pounced knocking me off the bed. He rolled over and then pinned me to the ground, and put his hands on my wrists, "You sure no kisses?" I stubbornly nodded my head. He grinned and then rolled back on his heels, "fine then, if I don't get any kisses then I won't touch you all day."  
I groaned, 'guys sometimes I swear' "fine, but if I win, and if I don't kiss you all day, then…… you have to kiss Alice."  
"Alright if I win, then hm….. I get one night of" he whispers something in my ear and I feel myself blush.  
"Wait, there is a problem, tomorrow is our wedding" I reminded him,  
"alright, then, the first night of our honeymoon,"  
"Deal," and we shook hands.  
----------------------------------------The Wedding, Jake's POV-----------------------------------  
Alice combed my hair fiercely after finishing Bella's look. She then took out scissors, and cut off 5 inches. I groaned when I saw how short it was, "Oh suck it up" she said taking the wet comb and running it through my now short hair, and then fixed it in long, yet casual messy disarray. She then turned me around, and put some… wait for it… some of that dark liquidy stuff girls put on, concealer I think it's called. Then she had me stand up, and actually helped me put on the suit, then as she was putting on my tie, someone knocked on the door, "NOT YET BELLA, he cannot see you!" she shouted, and then turned back to me, "As for you," she bit her lip, "God I can't think of anything else, you look…perfect," Bella will melt" she shrieked hugging me. I hesitantly hugged her back, she and Rosalie were wearing identical dresses, and I think they were trying to kill Jasper and Emmett. Emily and Leah were also wearing identical, but different dresses. "Actually Jake" she said interrupting my mental tirade, "I think you look better without a tie." I nodded and sighed in relief, I hated HATED ties…. Suddenly the door opened and Edward walked in "Jake, they need you for the reception!" I nodded and gave Alice a little thank you hug, then walked out.

I stood at the little table in front of the church, and then gasped as Bella walked down the aisle with her brown hair in curls, and a beautiful gold and white strapless dress and I thought I would melt when I saw that she wasn't wearing a veil. I thought I looked pretty stupid in my suit, and Edward patted my shoulder, because he and Sam were next to me. Bella came up and stood next to me, looking ever so beautiful. I barely heard the priest ask if I took Bella for my wife, and I said "I do" and then she did.  
"You may now kiss the—" he stopped as I pulled Bella into a kiss, and she melted into my arms. That would be my last kiss for awhile…..

Ok guys who are reading this, I'm taking a vote on who you want to win the bet, I'm sorry this is short, but just review or email me at and tell me who you want to win.. Jake or Bella?


	13. NOTE!

Ok seriously people if I don't get more reviews, or any emails on who you want to win the bet, there WILL NOT, I repeat will NOT be another chapter, seriously how hard is it to push the freaking button, or just email me at , it's not hard… not hard at all, it will take like 5 seconds, just write "Jake" or "Bella" and if you want a reason why, now DO IT before I rip your heads off…. push the button.. no I command you to!


	14. Good news, and bad news!

Hey good news and bad news, good news first, people have voted, thank you btw, bad news we only need one more person to vote for Bella or Jake, c'mon do it!


	15. Loveless, that's what I am

Ok so obviously people don't care who wins, so Jake gets it because he got two votes, and Bella got 1, *cheer*. Anyways about my other Fanfic I am in the process of writing my first real chapter, just so you know. Thank you Twilighters13, ThatAshleyGirl, and amber for voting! Anyways I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, and I do wish I did, but sadly I am only borrowing them…. Whatever, so on to my new chapter! Now I'm taking another survey, this time do you want lemons, or do you want me to cut-off next chapter? It's up to you!  
JPOV

The wedding went on without incident, till 11 o'clock, shit that means I only can touch Bella for one more hour. I leaned down to her ear "love the bet begins in one hour" she nods, and then Seth walked up.  
"Seth, are you ok?" he nodded, 'crap he's drunk' I thought, "Seth let Leah take you home" I said. He nods and then Leah walked up and gave me a hug,  
"Great job stud, have fun on your honeymoon, we'll take care of pack stuff here" she said then walked away with her family, suddenly the little pixie ran up,  
"Honey moon now, plane ready!" she said while jumping up and down, and then she grabbed my hand. She dressed me in a blue striped shirt, jeans, and a black sweater. Bella walked in wearing a blue tank-top, and short, I mean really short-shorts, that made her ass look really big and—Jake focus, I told myself.  
"Princess you ready?" I asked then looked at my watch, 11:58, two minutes good. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the car, and as soon as we were in the car I didn't touch her, I was going to win this no matter what!  
EPOV

I listened to Jake's thoughts the entire night, god it seemed like all he was thinking about was some stupid bet, I shook my head, sometimes I swear. Alice came up to me and grabbed my arm, "I think that went well, and as for things going well, I never got my dance."  
I sighed and led Alice onto the dance floor, and put my arm on her waist, and felt her hips move under the thin fabric of her dress as she swayed to the beat. She then put one of her hands on my shoulder, and moved closer so there was no room in-between us. I then started dancing with her leaning her small head against my chest. In the middle of our dance Jasper walked up and gave me a skeptical look, I sighed and handed Alice over, yep that's me loveless.

BPOV

I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder on the long plane ride, to where? I knew he knew but he wouldn't tell me…. I felt myself fall asleep.  
Bella's dream!  
I was running through the woods, and Edward was running next to me, his bronze hair sparkled in the sunlight, as well as the rest of him. We came to a clearing and he put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in and kissed me. I felt myself kiss him back, but it wasn't a traditional Edward kiss, it was far more urgent, and the lust in his eyes was very plain. Then he started saying "Bella, BELLA we are here, wake up hon!"  
I woke up and saw Jake looking at me anxiously, "Bella are you ok?"  
"What yeah why?"  
"You were saying 'Edward' in your sleep, many many times." He looked nervous,  
"What yea fine, good" then we stepped off the plane to the airport…."

Where are they? Cliffy have fun guessing!


	16. Pizza, Pancakes, and Horses?

I am oddly very bored as I write this, because this is like one of the three stories I am writing, I am listening to my favorite song eva, "Ordinary Day," by Vanessa Carlton, btw people I have started playing piano again, music is my secret love affair, god I love music, ok that enough, I don't own Twilight, but maybe I do, maybe I am Stephanie Meyer and I have been lying to all of you the entire time *maniacal laughter* maybe I have a fanfiction account so I can see what people think about my story…. chew on that will you? Anyways enjoy, please feel very self-conscious….. lolz! BTW where they are going, is in fact a real place, though it smells like horse poop, I have been there before, but I tweaked the hunting lodge… a lot…. btw the playlist will randomly appear.

BPOV

We stepped into the airport, and I looked around, "North Carolina?" I said emotionlessl"Yes, we aren't done though" he smirked and ran off to the baggage claim, "Jake down boy, its 1 o'clock in the morning!" I fell over and Jake just stood over me,  
"Help?" I said sarcastically,  
"not going to happen" his grin got wider  
"Oh yeah the stupid bet" I grumbled and got up, and dusted myself off. ("Sk8ter Boi")  
After a long cab ride we got to a marina, and Jake climbed into a motor boat and motioned for me to join him, I climbed into the back and soon we were off. I laughed as my hair flew back, and the water splashed in my face, soon we approached a decent sized island, and Jake docked the boat.  
"Welcome to Hog Island" he said and swept his arm to show me the island, there was a small house in the front of the island, and the rest of it seemed like just woods, suddenly a horse walked out of the woods.  
"A horse?" He nodded and laughed at my mystified expression,  
"there are wild horses on this island, don't try to pet them, I got bit when I was little, now we have a little hunting lodge, and I will sleep on the couch, so don't try anything funny."  
We walked into a small living room, with an old fashioned furnace, and a couch, and two chairs, then he showed me the kitchen, which had a fully stocked fridge and a long table, I couldn't help but notice the machete hanging on the wall, or the deer head.  
"This is the bathroom" he said opening a door to show me a very small bathroom, but it did have a shower, and a sink, "and the bedroom," he opened a final door to show me a blue room with a dream-catcher over a green bed, it had a walk in closet, but other than that it was perfect, "thank you, thank you!" I shrieked hugging him; I wasn't surprised when he didn't hug me back,  
"Get some sleep princess" he said, and I nodded and changed into a black nightgown and then fell asleep on the soft, soft bed.

The next morning I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, and saw Jake fast asleep on the couch, wearing boxer shorts. He was snoring rather loudly, so I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I started cooking, and when I was making the pancakes; the snoring stopped, and Jake walked into the kitchen,  
"Mmm. food" he said and tried to take one of the pancakes from the pan.  
"No you don't" I said hitting his hand with the spatula, "they are not done, and that is really gross." I said laughing.  
"Bella I'm hungry not stupid" he said sticking his tongue out a me, this is going to be a long, long day, what with the fact I can't shut him up by kissing him….

EPOV  
"I'm bored" Emmett whined as we sat in the living room  
"Suck it up" Jasper snarled throwing a book at him, "read, do good for that puny brain of yours!"  
"Don't call my husband's brain puny!" Rosalie joked and hit him on the head.  
"Guys" Alice whined, "I can't find my hair dryer!"  
"Alice" I sighed, "why did you take a shower?"  
"Because Mr. Stinkypits, maybe I _like_ to smell nice, and feel squeaky clean." She was standing on the top of the stairs wearing a blue shirt and a pair of Jasper's shorts, and her hair was wrapped up with a towel.  
"I think it's in my bathroom" Rose said while playing with Emmett's hair.  
"Thank you" she smiled then bounced to Rose's bathroom.  
"How about we play scrabble?" Jasper suggested,  
"Emmett sat on it" I sighed,  
"Oh yeah, well what about… truth or dare?"  
"FUCK NO!" Alice yelled from upstairs the same time Emmett jumped up and yelled "HELL YES!" Alice ran downstairs and tried to strangle Emmett, "say no" she hissed, I'll admit Alice can be scary sometimes… Suddenly the doorbell rang and Alice walked back with her eyebrow raised, "who ordered… pizza?" she said and sighed as Emmett jumped up to pay the pizza delivery guy… my family sometimes…….. I swear, I sighed and leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder.


	17. A lap dance!

God I'm starting to think this will never end… and then one day I'll revisit this with an idea and be all like 'fuck, this is brilliant' and type if.. *sighs* Anyways down to business I don't own Twilight, and I apologize for not updating till now, I'm so sorry, I actually have to go to school, you know I have a life… I am listening to "Puppet" Thousand Foot Krutch. I was surfing the web and I found this song… I like it… This chapter is a bunch of fluff about the Cullen family.

EPOV

"Dare or dare?" Emmett said hopefully, we all sighed, there was no use arguing, so we all sat in a circle, and Alice eventually gave in.  
"Alice, dare or dare?" Emmett asked and smirked.  
"I will have to go with dare" she said and sighed.  
Emmett grinned even wider, "I dare you to give… Edward a lap dance!" He looked satisfied with himself.  
"WHAT?!?!" we both yelled at the same time.  
"Or you can chicken, and you have to eat everything in the fridge." He said and then gestured that we begin. Alice sighed and took off her shirt and shorts. I felt myself staring at her. She was wearing a lacy blue bra, and matching underwear. I took off my shirt, and then looked at Emmett and he snickered,  
"Edward pants too, unless you're going commando." Jasper even laughed at that, I growled at them, and then stood up and took off my jeans, I was wearing black boxers, that had little chili's on them.  
Alice sighed and I sat down. She walked up to me then placed her hip bone against mine and started grinding against me, every so often she would take my hand and put it on her waist. I felt myself get caught in the whole thing then,  
"Edward is getting horny!" I stared at Emmett and sighed, Alice looked at me and then put her shirt back on, and then she walked over to Jasper and sat on his lap. I pulled my pants on and stormed upstairs. I turned on my iPod, and sighed as I laid down on my couch. I took out a book, and started reading, it was Jane Eyre I heard everyone downstairs laughing, Emmett had just eaten the pizza.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Carlisle was standing in my doorway,  
"what, yeah I'm fine" I said and then slapped my book down.  
"No Edward what's wrong" he sat down on the edge of my couch,  
"fine, it's just… I still love Bella, but I think I'm falling for Alice" I said then fell back on the couch. Carlisle sighed, "Edward, really it's time you moved on… Bella's with Jacob, you should be happy for her." He left me then, probably assuming that I would think about what he said. I heard Esme shouting at my siblings to quit playing around and do homework, which was met by many moans, and then I heard everyone run up to their rooms. Alice poked her head in my door,  
"knock, knock" she said, and then sat on my couch, "I'm really, really sorry, it was all my fault, and now Jasper won't talk to you, and Emmett will tease us, for like forever." She vented then flopped down on my couch.  
"Alice, it's not your fault," I said, "it's mine; I should have just gone with it, but…" I trailed off.  
"Yea" there was an awkward silence. "Actually Edward I have to admit something to you…"

CLIFFLY, actually I don't know what she should say, hehe feel free to give me suggestions….


	18. The Last Straw sorry is short

Hey I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, that sucks for me :P. Any ways, I have finally updated, I'm proud of myself. RXR please.

BPOV

"SHIT!!!" I pulled my face away from Jake when I realized what I did,

"Fine, you win, you stupid moronic, pushy DOG!" I stomped on his foot and marched away. _That stupid mutt, he cliff dives, how could I forget about that, and next thing I know I'm kissing him, how did I let myself do that?!? _I groaned and sat on the couch, and I felt Jake come next to me,

"Bella, remember I get a night…. of star gazing, and you have to dance with me" he said in my ear.

"Yeah whatever" I said and curled in a ball on the couch, and stared as Jake had a demonic grin, "don't OOMPH" I was pushed off the couch by a flying Jake as he tackled me. He then incased me in his arms, and then I gasped as he bit my ear, and tugged on it lightly. I pushed him off and looked away grumpily, and then Jake licked my cheek, "EWW Jake that's so gross" I said and then he picked me up.

"Jake where are you taking me?!" I asked and struggled as he jumped in the water with me. I started to swim away when I heard Jake laughing so I splashed him, and then it went like that for awhile.

I gasped when I walked outside, Jake had hung Chinese lanterns from the pier, and there was a beautiful white rug, and a boom box, and there was Jake, looking amazing… in a SUIT?!?!

"What, what is this?" I asked gesturing to the pier. He laughed and then turned on the boom box…. classical music, never ever a good sign. I decided to take it like a man and dance. After the fifth song I sat down and stretched out, I saw why he would want to star gaze, it was beautiful. I felt him lay down next to me, so I rolled over so I was tucked into his side,

"Jake" I said, he grunted in response, "what do you want to name our kid?"

"We will decided when you actually have the kid Bells" he said and kissed my forehead. I rolled over and enjoyed sleep.

JPOV

I watched Bella sleep, and automatically knew why Edward liked to do that, she looked so peaceful. I watched her mouth open,

"Edward" she said and clutched me tighter, and I froze… D-did she say… EDWARD. I felt myself shaking, crap I couldn't phase with her this close, I would kill her! But she called me Edward, I just couldn't do that to her, I love her she's my life, my love, and. "Edward, why are you going away" she murmured and wrapped her leg around my waist. That was the LAST straw, and I exploded.


	19. The End, I Hope Not, though it may be

OMG it's so sad *cries* I think I may end it with this chappy, omg I'm so sorry! Any ways Jake POV.

I couldn't believe what I did to Bella, my Bella; she was laying there crying, in a ball. So defenseless, I was happy she had pulled her leg away when she felt me shaking. I ran into the forest and laid down. I wanted to die; I wanted to sink into this earth so badly. I felt myself rock with convulsions as I cried, and felt the rain slick down my fur and the dirt mixed with my fur. I shuddered and phased back.

"Jake?" I heard Bella call out, no I didn't deserve her, and she was my whole life, my angel. I curled into a ball and let the rain wash over me as I lay there, hoping this earth would consume me so I could die. I felt someone hug me, "Jake, I'm so sorry." A shock went through my system.

"Bella, you're SORRY! Do you even know how disgusted that makes me feel?" I stared at her as she stared at, then I realized something.. this is how it's supposed to be, just us no Edward, this was so right. I kissed her and our passion exploded the night.

*SOB* no this might be it, omg I feel so awful… but I think the ending is good, short but good, lolz!


End file.
